


MedicXReader Kinkshot

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:</p><p>Sie mag es, wenn ich fick dich hart wie dieses, nicht wahr?= You like it when I fuck you hard like this, right?</p><p>Antworte mir , oder ich werde aufhören= Answer me, or I'll stop.</p><p>Haben Sie jemals müde von mir? Oder ist es... dass Sie nicht genug von mir bekommen können?= Do you ever get tired of me? Or is it... that you can not get enough of me?</p><p> </p><p>The song is Flesh by Simon Curtis</p></blockquote>





	MedicXReader Kinkshot

'Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh'

 

Teethmarks littered your sensitive flesh. Your body arched and pulsed with heat as he leaned over you, driving in and out of your sore, tired body. His delicious voice was in your ear, filthy, degrading words in his native tongue spurring you on. "Sie mag es, wenn ich fick dich hart wie dieses, nicht wahr?" Your channel releases more silken heat onto his length as your ears take in the low, almost evil seductiveness of his voice. You pull and strain against the leather straps holding you captive and spread, like a lavish buffet for his feasting. "Antworte mir, oder ich werde aufhören." He had taught you German before, you knew every single word he spoke, and you whimper, shaking your head as you inhale sharply. "No! Please, don't stop! I love it when you're rough with me... I love it when you fuck me into the mattress!" 

 

He grins, lust and madness personified as he speeds up, his flesh cracking against yours as his hips meet your ass, you throw your head back, moaning loudly. He always got to you, even when you tried to stand up to him, to fight his sensual power over you, it was no use. He always won, he would start speaking in that filthy tongue of his, it forces it's way into your brain, his touch worming it's way under your skin. His fingers, his teeth, his tongue, his cock, his voice, his eyes... He flips you over onto your stomach, sliding his hand down to smack your ass, drawing a moan from you, bearing down on you as he licks at your shoulders and the back of your neck. "Haben Sie jemals müde von mir? Oder ist es... dass Sie nicht genug von mir bekommen können?"

 

'Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot'

 

You tense up, screaming as you cum hard once again, for, not the first, and certainly not the last time tonight, he chuckles behind you, wearing a cock ring helped keep him hard, so he could torture you as long as he wished. You shiver, coming back down to earth, to find him still pounding away at you. You lick your lips, your eyes rolling back in your head. You never wanted this to end. 

 

'We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow'

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Sie mag es, wenn ich fick dich hart wie dieses, nicht wahr?= You like it when I fuck you hard like this, right?
> 
> Antworte mir , oder ich werde aufhören= Answer me, or I'll stop.
> 
> Haben Sie jemals müde von mir? Oder ist es... dass Sie nicht genug von mir bekommen können?= Do you ever get tired of me? Or is it... that you can not get enough of me?
> 
>  
> 
> The song is Flesh by Simon Curtis


End file.
